Should've Listened
by Ms.Roku
Summary: song fic. Inu.x kag. Inuyasha lives in Kagome's era. Inuyasha returns after a trip back to the Feudal Era and finds something that truly shocks him. ONE SHOT


first song fic. inuyasha belongs to rumiko takahashi. should've listened belongs to nickelback.

Should've Listened

The blue light faded as the Bone Eater's Well allowed the inu-hanyou, Inuyasha to pass through. He was used to the feeling of passing through, however after a night of drinking sake with Miroku, he fell and lay there stupidly. Shortly after Inuyasha stood and slowly made his way to his new home.

Flashback

_The fighting had ended and instead of just having Kagome purify the jewel and have a wish made, Inuyasha had surprised them all._

_"Why don't you just shatter it again?" Inuyasha called down from his perch in the trees. Even if you looked, he was completely hidden by branches and leaves._

_"What!?" came a chorus of voices. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kaede were in shock from the hanyou's opinion. Kagome stood and walked to the nearest tree, looking up she saw the familiar red of his haori. She stood there for some time before hearing a rustle of leaves and seeing a wall of red and white appear before her._

_"Just shatter it, if you take the shards with you, at least half I guess, you could put them in the God Tree and the Bone Eater's Well. I'll do the same over here." A slight pause followed as Inuyasha lowered his head a bit, "then the well can stay open, right?" Looking up in shock, Kagome tried to read the hanyou's face. It was hidden by his long white bangs, while his ears were close to his head, not quite flattened but nearing that point._

_"Oh Inuyasha!" The next instant shocked Inuyasha deeply, Kagome threw her arms around him and she began crying._

End Flashback

That was the last night he called the Feudal Era home. Inuyasha reached the small house he shared with Kagome, pulling him from his thoughts and reminding him of the fight they had before he left. He jumped to Kagome's window for old times sake.

_There's clothes all over the floor_

_Don't remember them being here before_

_Smell of perfume isn't here_

_Why's lipstick on the mirror_

_And still I don't understand_

Inuyasha looked around the room quickly, it was completely ripped to pieces. Fearing for Kagome's safety, Inuyasha fully entered the room, and began to search the house.

_No pictures left in the hall_

_There's three new holes in my wall_

_Where the hell's my credit cards_

_Why's my wallet in the yard_

_And still I don't undestand_

The beginning of the search, showed to Inuyasha that whatever had happened to the house had smashed the pictures, that usually hung through the hallways. The odd thing the search brought to light was that the remaining pictures were all of him, alone. Each smelled solely of Kagome, her tears mostly which further confused the hanyou. He had begun to get used to this time, all for Kagome so she wouldn't need to leave it behind for him. He couldn't do that to her, no matter how much he hated this time in the first place. He had even started working, this he truly did hate. He had to keep his ears covered at all times, and the noise made this nearly impossible. The "paychecks" he received for his work, Kagome had always taken care of. Even the small plastic "credit cards", which he understood to be another form like his paychecks. All of the items he knew allowed Kagome to go shopping seemed to be missing from the house.

_Well now, I guess I should've listened_

_When you said you had enough_

_A little trick I picked up from my father_

_In one ear and out the other_

_Why's love gotta be so tough_

Inuyasha realized that before he left the fight had been about his returning and visiting Kikyou, in the past. He'd done it too many times to count, which didn't help matters. It must have seemed like he had run to the miko from his past again, leaving the one with his future once again. The other topic from the fight he could remember was his difficulty in expressing his feelings. While growing up the closest thing he had to a father would be the village men or his older half-brother Sesshomaru. Both of them would have wished him dead without a second thought. "He's just a pest." Those were common words that he could recall from his childhood.

_Should see the look on my face_

_My shit's all over the place_

_Why's this happening to me_

_Why'd you take both sets of keys_

_And still I don't understand_

Inuyasha walked back up the stairs, heading for his room and met a sight similar to the one he had found in Kagome's. He was shocked, sure his room was never what Kagome called clean, but now it was ten times worse. His face fell as his nose picked up Kagome's slowly fading scent. He walked slowly through the room to his window, stepping on shards of glass from the pictures; bits of wood broken from the furniture and clothes that Kagome had picked out for him. Another quick look showed Inuyasha that the keys were also missing.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled with every ounce of breath he had. Dropping to his knees, he fought back the wave of emotions threatening to take over.

_Well now, I guess I should've listened_

_When you said you had enough_

_A little trick I picked up from my father_

_In one ear and out the other_

_Why's love gotta be so tough_

Inuyasha stood, letting his emotions go. His eyes flashed red, only for an instant before a tear escaped. So many thoughts racing through his head and only two remained clear. His new found home was destroyed and the woman he loved was missing. It tore through him and he realized that things should have been different, could have been different if only he had payed more attention.

_And now, I guess I shouldve listened_

Inuyasha stayed in the house slowly becoming nothing like his former self but more like a shell. He didn't have anything to care about anymore. His future was ripped from him, even his past was painful now. He remembered all the times he hurt her because he didn't want to listen to himself.

_There's clothes all over my floor_

_I don't remember them being there before_

_There are no candles in here_

_Lipstick's still on my mirror_

_And still I don't understand_

He refused to leave the room, let alone the house for days on end. He only left to get food and bathe. He wanted to keep Kagome's scent as long as possible. Anything that held her scent he kept in the room with him, a reminder of what he had and lost.

_And now, I guess I should've listened_

_When you said you had enough_

_A little trick I picked up from my father_

_In one ear and out the other_

_Why must life be so tough _

_Well now, I guess I should've listened_

_When you said you had enough_

_A little trick I picked up from my father_

_In one ear and out the other_

_Why's love gotta be so tough_


End file.
